If You're Not The One
by Shuichigami
Summary: Chapter Two Up! **Yaoi Warning** 1x2 ~I have rated this fic R in the pretense that it will have a lemon chapter upcoming.~
1. Chapter One Why Do I Feel This Way?

Notes: I know I promised you lot a new Beyblade story, but I heard this song and it inspired me to write a GW song fic for it.  I'm working on this one for now and the other BB story will be started once this one is completed.  I'm having a competition with Sweetdeily to see what sort of song fics we can come up with from the same song.  ^^ Good luck Kris!

If You're Not The One

By Raven

Chapter One – Why Do I Feel This Way
    
    _If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

A long chestnut braid swished from side to side as its owner, the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell, made his way down the long hallway of the safe house.  He had been staying there for quite some time since his most recent mission had started.  He shared the safe house with his partner, the Perfect Solider otherwise known as Heero Yuy.

Duo was in a particularly good mood as he knocked on Heero's door.  A grunted reply allowed him access and he walked inside.  Heero was sitting in front of his laptop, typing furiously.  It was then Duo noticed that the blue-eyed boy was shirtless.

He blushed lightly.  He'd been having strange thoughts about his friend lately and he wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

"What do you want?" came the deep voice of Heero, the teen not once moving his gaze from the laptop screen.

Duo was grateful Heero didn't notice.

"Uh was just wondering… if you wanted me to make you something to eat.  You've been in here for a while and I thought you'd like a break and a snack."

This time Heero looked up to see Duo grinning at him encouragingly.  Heero's heart sped up slightly at the sight of him standing there, all in black, long silky hair braided neatly.  Unconsciously he noted that Duo looked cute when he grinned like that.

'What are you thinking?!' he yelled at his thoughts.  Guys weren't supposed to think about other guys that way!

Realising he hadn't answered yet, Heero grunted something that sounded like a yes and averted his eyes back to the computer screen.

Pausing momentarily to bite his bottom lip, Duo turned and bounced energetically out of the room.

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

Duo set about making Heero some coffee and a nice banana, peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Once he was done he carried them on a tray back to the room.  He looked at the door, wondering how he would open it without any free hands, when it opened and violet eyes met blue.  Something seemed to spark in the air and Duo nearly dropped the tray.

"Are you going to come in or not?" Heero asked, expression devoid of any emotion.

Duo nodded and Heero stepped back to let him pass.  Duo could feel the electricity crackle between them as he brushed lightly against Heero's arm.

He placed the tray down on the table and looked at Heero for a moment.  For once the loud-mouthed pilot was at a loss of what to say. Heero was staring at him and then he realised with a frown that he was waiting for him to leave.

As Duo went to walk out, he tripped over the computer cord that trailed across the dark carpet.  He went sprawling and closed his eyes, waiting to impact into the floor.

…But it didn't happen.  Duo opened his eyes and found himself against in the gaze of Prussian blue orbs.  Heero had stopped him from falling and now he was held by his waist with one of Heero's hands and the other was grasping one of his own.

Heero looked rather startled by the tremors the close contact with the braided boy gave him.  He lifted Duo forward until he was standing and reluctantly let go of his waist.  It wasn't until Duo tugged that he realised he was still holding his hand.  That soft, warm hand with long slender fingers.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked, voice thick with emotion.

Heero blinked, he was the one who supposed to be asking that question.  He dropped Duo's hand, quite aware that his was tingling.  Nodding, he looked down at the tray.

Duo felt as though he was going to pass out.  Being so close to Heero had scrambled his brain to such an extent that he was barely able to query the other pilot.  He had to get out before something else happened.  He stumbled out of the room in a daze, unaware the Heero watched him leave.
    
    _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

Duo decided against going back to the kitchen.  Instead he went to his own room in the safe house and lay down on his bed.  He needed to figure out what was going on.  It seemed Heero was affected by the touch, but his expression hadn't changed during the incident.  Maybe he was imagining it, but Duo was sure that he couldn't be alone in the way he felt.

'Duo…' the sound of his name being said, startled the indigo-eyed boy.  Duo could of sworn he heard Heero say his name, but the Japanese pilot was no where to be seen.

Duo closed his eyes and tried to feel where the voice had come from.  The sound of his own heart beating ascended to a loudness that was surprising.  With each beat, he could hear his name and Heero's being said.

Opening his eyes, Duo was a lot surer of how he felt then only a mere few moments ago.  He wasn't making it up… he was in love.

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Heero stood by the door of his room, looking at the spot where Duo had been a handful of seconds before.  Why was the annoying American pilot having such a distracting effect on him?

He shook his head to clear it and reached down to pick up the tray.  The coffee Duo had made was prepared just how Heero liked it.  He lifted the top layer of bread from the sandwich.

"Banana, peanut butter and jelly," he said the contents aloud.

Duo had talked him into eating the strange concoction during their last mission and he'd gotten addicted to the strange flavours the fruit and nuts combined and created.

Smiling softly, he took a small bite of the sandwich, savouring the taste.  It reminded him of Duo.  His jumbled mind wondered what Duo himself would taste like.  He slapped himself mentally for having another thought of that nature.

Placing the sandwich back on the tray, he walked over to the cracked mirror on the wall of his room.  He stared at his image and watched as it blurred and reformed as Duo's happy heart-shaped face.

Heero blinked a few times and his own face returned, gawping stoically back at him.  He frowned at his reflection.  He'd liked it better when it looked like Duo.

There was a light knock at his door and he spun around to find Duo peering in through the dimly lit doorway at him.  He looked troubled.

"Duo…" Heero said.

Duo blinked and struggled to see.  Finally his vision adjusted to the darkness of the room and he could see Heero standing in front of the mirror.  He'd said his name… it sounded the same as how he'd heard it in his heart.  It was different at the same time.  Heero had never expressed that many feelings by just saying his name before.

Heero walked across the room and stood before the braided boy.

"Duo?" he repeated.

Duo took a deep breath and pulled as much courage as he could find before grabbing the beautiful boy facing him and kissed him deeply on the lips.  To his delight, Heero returned the kiss.

More notes: What do you think so far?  Please review and tell me if its any good.


	2. Chapter Two Excruciatingly Blurred

Notes: w00t!! I finally have a plot! AHAHA I told you I'd think of something Vee-chan! OK I forgot a disclaimer last time so here it is now.

Disclaimer:   
Duo: Weeeeeeeeeeee sugar high!   
Raven: Gackt! Duo, you're supposed to be doing the disclaimer, not eating sugar cookies!   
Duo: O_o; Oops, gomen ne Raven-chan? *coughs* Raven-chan does not own Gundam Wing or the lyrics to the song 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield… can I go back to eating cookies now?   
Raven: *groans* Go ahead.

Chapter Two - Excruciatingly Blurred

  


_I never know what the future brings   
But I know you're here with me now_

They pulled away at the same time, taking deep breaths. Duo felt his eyes fill with happy tears and Heero's face blurred before him. 

Heero pulled Duo over to him and Duo was appreciative as it hid his tears from the other boy. 

"What happens now?" Heero asked quietly, "I don't think our friends will understand." 

Duo looked up, "Of course they would! Didn't you know about Trowa and Quatre?" 

Heero blinked, "Trowa and Quatre?" 

"They're lovers," Duo informed him. 

Heero looked startled. He never knew about this! Why didn't anyone tell him? He gave Duo a curious glance. He'd called them lovers… did that mean? It did! Did Duo want him to…? 

"Duo…" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are we going to keep standing in the doorway or are you going to come in?" 

Duo laughed, it sounded rich and full of life to Heero as it floated into his ears. They moved inside and Heero pushed the door shut. He turned around and noticed Duo staring at the half-eaten sandwich and full cup of coffee. 

"I was distracted," he offered. 

Duo smiled, "Well as long as it's not my culinary skills, I don't mind." 

Heero sat beside him on his bed. They looked at each other then away and blushed. 

"I'm glad…" Duo trailed off. 

"Glad?" 

"That you kissed back… I thought you might punch me in the face instead." 

Heero blinked and blushed harder, realising that if it had been anyone else, he probably would have done exactly that. Duo knew him too well. 

"I would never do that to you… unless you deserved it," Heero chuckled softly. 

"Do you… like me the right way?" Duo inquired. 

"I dunno, what's the right way?" Heero countered. 

Duo sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, arms behind his head. He thought of his own question and Heero's. What WAS the right way? He was sure that it was considered inappropriate to like the same gender… but that never stopped Quatre and Trowa. 

"We'll have to find out." 

_We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

A message came through on Heero's laptop. The informant was now in the designated area and Heero and Duo were to go meet them and get the required information to continue with their mission. 

Duo couldn't understand why they didn't do an untraceable hack to send them the information, but Heero explained that there would be absolutely no way for anyone else to find out if there was no recorded data. 

The pair dressed up in their disguises, Heero in a tailored business suit and Duo in… well… a dress. 

"I don't see why I always have to be the girl," Duo grumbled. 

Heero smirked, "It's because of your hair you baka. Maybe if you got it cut short then maybe you wouldn't always get nominated for it." 

Duo snort and undid his braid. Heero watched in awe as the silky chestnut hair spilled down his now-lover's back. He longed to reach out and feel it, but he ignored his feelings and concentrated on the mission. 

"What'sa matter Heero?" Duo asked, noticing the strained look on the Japanese pilot's face. 

Heero blinked and replied with a 'hn'. He turned and grabbed the briefcase that was his prop. It also served as a place to store his laptop and a few other interesting gadgets that could aide them if the informant turned out to be an OZ spy. 

Duo followed him outside and down the stairs of the safe house. They got into their loaned car and Heero, being the only one with a driver's licence, pulled out of the driveway. 

"Heero…" Duo said into the silence of the car. 

"Hai?" Heero inquired softly, eyes never straying from the road. 

"Do you think they'll know?" 

"Know what?" 

"About us…" Duo looked at him with a worried expression. 

"Who'll know?" Heero asked. 

"I dunno… everyone." 

"Everyone…?" 

"Yeah like Wufei and Quatre and Trowa and J and O and Trieze and-" 

Heero cut off Duo's rambling, "So what if they know. It's not their lives, why should they give a flying fuck what we do?" 

Duo was momentarily stunned into silence. He recovered much too quickly for Heero's liking and started again. 

"What if they think of us differently? Like when Trowa and Quatre got together… how Wufei went on raving about how injustice it is that people today can't stick to the right gender and that they should…" Duo trailed off not wanting to say it. 

"Well Trowa and Quatre won't care for one," Heero pointed out, trying to reassure the American boy. 

"I suppose… but Wufei… he won't like it. I quite think he's homophobic." 

"Hmm…" 

Duo blinked sharply, "Then you agree with me?" 

"Hai." 

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

Heero pulled up outside a dingy looking hotel. Duo looked at it with distaste. 

"Is this it?" 

"Hai," Heero nodded and got out of the car, taking his briefcase and locking the driver's side door after him. He walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door for Duo as he was posing as Heero's wife. 

"Thanks." 

"Hn. Just get a move on." 

"Sheesh, I know you want to get me into bed, but give me a minute to pick myself around this god-awful dress," Duo joked, but Heero gave him a slightly embarrassed look and the Deathscythe pilot knew he hit a cord. 

"You're supposed to be a lady, so act like one," Heero grumbled and stalked ahead of Duo before he could notice that his face was turning red. 

"Some husband you are. You're not even waiting for your wife!" Duo yelled and ran across the cement drive to catch up with Heero.


End file.
